Lemonade Mouth : Happy Ever After
by Starlie-fan
Summary: Lemonade Mouth story. Added some new characters that I own.Includes a lot of Starlie and Wenlivia.
1. Chapter 1

A/N : A new story, popped in my head in the night when i woke up to drink water. So, hope you guys enjoy. Another Lemonade Mouth story but i put a new character. Review if you like it!

Disclaimer: i own the character Melody Brennigan. I dont own Lemonade Mouth .

MELODY'S POV

************ FLASHBACK************

._You ruin my life dad! I hate that. You cannot decide who am I going to talk or who to walk with or who to date with! I am a teenager!" I shouted to my dad and ran upstairs to my room. He always ruins my life with his stupid ass decisions. ___

********** END OF FLASHBACK***********

So here I am laying on my bed. My name is Melody Brennigan. Stanley Brennigan's only daughter.  
>Let me talk about myself a little bit .<br>I am 16 years old, i have green eyes and dark brown short hair with blonde bangs.( A/N : if you want to see the short hair blonde bangs look, watch the video : HEDE- Warehouse) I am medium height and I am skinny. I love playing my guitar . I have a guitar collection which includes 10 Guitars. My favourite band is Lemonade Mouth which is in our school Mesa High.

*********FLASHBACK*********

I went to school as usual and heard Lemonade Mouth practising in the basement. I go there everytime only to get myself a lemonade and listen to the amazing songs... I am not a hater of Lemonade Mouth like my dad . I want to be with them but my dad doesn't agree. They were playing _She's so Gone_ today. One of my favourites. When they stopped, I sticked my ear on the door and listened. " Guys, I am going ! Your songs are gross" I heard a boy say. I hid up behind Mel's Lemonade Machine and Scott walked to the stairs.

************END OF FLASHBACK*******************

STELLA's POV ( At Dante's)

After Scott left the band, we are looking for another guitar player. "Everyone wants to be our guitar player in school but we should make some auditions" Olivia said taking a bite from her slice of pizza. Then Mo entered the conversation " I can prepare posters and hang them to walls and Mr Brennigan wont see me."  
>" Okay Mo , write them in the computer and Print 100 copies. " I said. " Write it Tomorrow 5pm at the music hall." Mo got up and said " Okay byee!" We all waved and said " bye"<br>I stoop up and said " Guys i gotta get home, the twins are alone so mom will be angry to me if they break anything." Charlie stoop up too " Do you need a ride home Stells? I am going home too!" I was melting. I am in love with Charlie so much. I said " Okay sure." and walked to the car with him. Me and Delgado in a car alone. That should be interesting.

CHARLIE's POV

Me and Stella in a car alone. That should be interesting. I know that i am in love with her. She is just so awesome. Her passion of music melts me away like butter. Her eyes are too precious to stare at. Then Stella interrupted my feelings about her " Hey Delgado! Are you going to drive or not?" I came back from the dreamland with her beautiful voice. Then I started to drive.

STELLA'S POV

I am just so tired of hiding my love. I asked him " Hey Charlie, do you believe in love?" He was surprised . He answered " Yes i do of course. And there is somebody I like, and you?"  
>My heart beating faster " The same, Delgado but nobody would like me that way!"<p>

CHARLİE's POV

I am so sad of the way she thibks. Then a plan popped in my head . I wanted to do it so badly. But first I gotta talk to the other band members...

A/N : Liked it? Mom didnt let me write much at midnight so i finished early this chapter. Review please! 


	2. Chapter 2

CHARLIE's POV

I told about my plan to the other band members and they are going to do it. I showed the song i wrote to stella and they liked it. In one hour. They composed the song. Wen got the drums , olivia got the piano and mo got the bass. And of course i got the guitar. This is stella's precious guitar . It was too hard to get it. I sneaked in stella's room while she is sleeping. Determinate was born with this guitar.  
>We were all ready and waiting for stella to come over to the music hall.<p>

STELLA's POV

I dressed up , took my cherry red guitar ( I couldnt find my other guitar. I dont know why) and started to walk to the music hall. When i got there lights turned on and they started to play and CHARLIE started to sing.

Staring in your eyes  
>Is too hard while they dont stare at me<br>Listening to what your lips say  
>Is like the hell when i cant own them<p>

Can charlie sing? This song is soooo cute! He has written a song just for me? I walked to the stage and got the microphone but charlie didnt see it.

You are the reason why i have teardrops on my drums

And I lost my direction  
>On the way to your heart<br>You give me the heaven when you talk to me  
>So tell me what if i said if do love you?<p>

I was smiling , tears welling from my eyes. I turned up the mic and started to sing along

Boy you took my heart and drove it away  
>Now i am like puppet everyday<br>You are a king with no crown  
>Why dont you just try to tell me<p>

His jaw dropped when I sang some lyrics in my head.

You are the reason i have teardrops on my guitar

Then he joined me we did a duet

And I lost my direction  
>On the way to your heart<br>You give me the heaven when you talk to me  
>So tell me what if i said i do love you<p>

I think , think , think  
>I would be the happiest person ever<br>If you give me the chance to taste your love  
>Just one time<br>All i want is you  
>Yeah , yeah<p>

And I lost my direction  
>On the way to your heart<br>You give me the heaven when you talk to me  
>So tell me what if i said i do love you<p>

And I lost my direction  
>On the way to your heart<br>You give me the heaven when you talk to me  
>So tell me what if i said i do love you<p>

When the song finished , he took my hand and he placed A RING on my ring finger . My mouth dropped . He said " So , Stella Yamada , will you make me the happiest person in the world?"  
>I said laughing " yes. " then he kissed me..<br>Best day ever. 

MELODY's POV

When I saw the Lemonade Mouth audition posters , my jaw dropped. Are my dreams coming true for reals? OMG! i am going to audition tomorrow after classes. I hope they will choose me...

A/N: Liked it? Rewiev please! sorry for the late upload! Hope u liked it!


End file.
